


Ropes, Tangles, and Nauts

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Naut Customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Vasco woke in bed with and married to De Sardet. Only he can't remember the night or how it came to be.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Comafall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655404
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often that Vasco woke in his captain’s quarters hungover. But as the crew celebrated the night prior when land appeared on the horizon, they had all partook in festivities. The journey from Gacane to Tir Fradi was almost done and they’d be docking the next day. And finally Vasco would be rid of the nobles aboard his ship. 

Not that he didn’t mind them, but well he wasn’t overly fond of them. So you couldn’t blame him for having a little extra helping of Lauro’s special spirits in merriment. The strength and burn was always enough to put chest on your chest. But the after effects the next morning had him groaning in regret. Especially when he felt the weight and warmth of another body. 

He prayed it wasn’t Flavia this time. It’d be awkward enough to command the ship if she was making lewd jokes about his arse every time he turned. If it was Lauro again, the man would never let him hear the end of it. Complaining of being taken against the mast, as if it wasn’t the other way around.

But as he opened and blinked bleary-eyed, his vision adjusted to handle the harsh sun rays from his window and Vasco caught sight of an untattooed back with ombre skin. 

By Calypso, please tell him he hadn’t drunkenly buggered Jonas! The lad was much too young in his career to have any Naut tattoos yet and far too young in general for Vasco to be corrupting him. 

Panicked, he yanked the blankets down and caught sight of the swell of breasts, long black hair, and skin as smooth as a new bab. 

“Shit.” He’d slept with one of his passengers. One of his **noble born **passengers. 

Well, it wasn’t completely awful. He wouldn’t have to deal with seeing them once they docked. And it wasn’t like it would be the first time he took a non-Naut lover for a night. It was encouraged in some cases for the Nauts. Usually though for specific alliances but the occasional dalliance was well received by the Admirals as it increased friendly relations between the other nations. 

Vasco sat up, intending on slipping out of bed to dress but found he couldn’t pull his hand out from under her. Yes she was well fed, plumper and rounder than most folk he’d slept with - a feature he much preferred but rarely had the chance to enjoy - but surely the lass wasn’t **that **heavy. 

He carefully tried to lift her to free his hand and found it it entangled with something. Vasco pulled quick so as not to disturb her for long and she woke with a jolt. 

“Ow!” She rolled over onto her stomach and revealed the mark on her neck and exactly who he’d fallen into bed with. Madame De Sardet, the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. 

Vasco’s stomach dropped. Not for whom he bedded but for why she had rolled over when he yanked his hand. A simple white silk rope tied his left hand to her right hand in a neatly and delicately designed series of-

He counted and groaned. Eyes squeezed shut. Thirteen knots. 

Vasco, you chowder-headed son of a bitch. What did you do?! He admonished himself.

“What in the Luminous?” De Sardet grumbled as she propped herself up and stared at their hands. 

Vasco held his breath as she looked at him. They were both naked but where he had modesty in the blankets still covering his waist, she abandoned hers when she sat up. Yet that didn’t seem to matter as her sleep hazed gaze stared hard at their conjoined hands and then up at him. 

Slowly she blinked, clarity and awareness flooded her before they widened. Her face flushed and he looked away as she scrambled to yank the blankets up to cover herself. Unfortunately it meant pulling them off him. Not that he cared, clearly their genitals had become well acquainted last night. 

“Avert your eyes Captain!” She gasped.

“Oh tis a bit late for such modesty, Madame.” Vasco chuckled but did keep his gaze averted. 

“What- what is this?!” De Sardet huffed and shook their tied hands, trying to free herself. In doing so it tightened a few of the knots by their wrists. 

“Lass. Stop that. You’ll-“ he was cut off as they both hissed. The knot tightened and began restricting blood flow. “Shite. Come here!” He reached for her but she jerked back and away. 

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled and tried to keep her distance. But the pain in her hand and the fact she was still tied to him prevented her escape. She twisted her wrist and tried to yank her hand free. 

“**Madame**, if you would allow me, I can-” Vasco reached again for her, to still her but she was growing frantic and making each individual knot tighten with her movements. Already their hands were turning purple. He’d rather not lose a finger or two but she was noble born and there was a certain decorum in how he’s meant to treat her. His gaze flicked to the knots. But such decorum dropped with the presence of that. He’d rather not rely on it but she was really giving him no choice. Especially as she kept moving toward the end of the bed in her panic. 

He growled low in his throat as she scooted further. If she kept that up she’d fall off and make it even more painful. 

He lunged and grasped her, rolling her back to the center of his bed. She yelped, struggling as he pulled her free hand underneath her, trapping it under their combined weight. 

The blanket came loose between them and in pinning her, he’d settled his hips against hers, her legs parted around him, and he ground against her. Reminding him that they were both naked. 

She gasped, cheeks and chest a flame yet her eyes were hard and angry. “I’ll have your rank for this!” She hissed. 

Nobles. Vasco rolled his eyes. “Oh you’ve had much more than that it seems. With the rutting we did last night.” He whispered with bared teeth. She stilled with an aghast look, mouth popping open and closed in horror. He took the opportunity to yank their hands together again. His free hand working quickly to loosen each knot by feeding it the string she ignorantly yanked.

“We most certainly did not!” She hissed, but there was uncertainty there. “Did we?” She asked softly with a tremble to her voice. 

“Oh? A little unsure there lass?” Vasco taunted as he undid the tightening best he could. He examined the bind. The silk ropes were loose enough to work their hands out of it, but not without her cooperation. And…

He paused.

The binding had obstructed the view but around both of their ring fingers was a delicate line of silk rope with small knots in a decorative fashion. A Naut ring. His expression softened as he ran a finger over the intricate design of knots over their fingers. A matching set. Specifically, his matching set. He looked down at her from behind his lashes. 

She was confused, flustered, and angry as a storm. Though the anger seemed to be fading as her brows furrowed. She too was looking at their hands. Her fingers stretching as the purple faded from their skin when the rope no longer blocked their blood flow.

Vasco breathed in, smelling the remnants of the sex they had last night. Faint wafts of whatever soap she used, the smokey scent of a long burnt out candle and something newer. Heady, potent, and enticing. Her arousal.

He met her wide eyed stare, her cheeks flushed. She bit her lip and looked away from his intense gaze before she met his. 

Instinct and the presence of the delicate silk rings drove him as he captured her lips in his. 

She gasped against him, giving him access to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and teased her own. He nipped and sucked her lips, harsh and then gently, rolling his tongue to scrape against the roof of her mouth. 

De Sardet was tentative at first but soon she met his kiss with equal measure and when she bit his tongue, a low moan rippled out of him. Vasco pulled his hips back and ground his length against her warm wet center. Her legs clenched around his waist with a squirm. 

He didn’t recall their fuck last night, being too inebriated, but he’d remember this. He’d likely had been a lazy lay last night anyway. He always was when three sheets to the wind. Vasco wanted to make up for that now...

But he’d never get the chance. 

The sharp end of his own dagger pressed against his throat. 

He pulled back to find her gaze hard and glaring madder than a drenched mouser. Her free hand was no longer pinned. He’d been too distracted to notice her reaching under his pillows to grab the blade he kept between the bed and the wall. 

“Easy there, lass.” He mumbled as he pulled back, distancing as much as he could. 

“On your back, Captain.” She ordered, stern and unyielding.

He obeyed, but with their hands still joined it tugged her forward. Yet she didn’t stop, and urged him until their positions were reversed. Though his cock was still snuggly pressed against her slit, she had full control with that dagger and the clench of her thighs.

She glowered at their hands. “What is this?” She jerked the blade at the rope. 

“It’s silk rope, Madame.” He answered cheekily with a grin. 

If it were possible, her glare became fiercer and heated as if ready to burn him. Given he knew she could sling magic, that wasn’t completely off the table or outside the realm of possibility. 

“Don’t be a tit.” She snapped. “Why are we tied?”

He frowned. So they both were unable to recall that part of last night. What was in those spirits Lauro served? 

“Well?” She pressed the blade closer. Not enough to draw blood but enough to indent his skin. 

“As part of a ritual, Madame.” His tongue felt heavy and his cheeks reddened. 

“Ritual?” She squinted. “What kind?”

He stared at their hands before he looked up her with all the softness he felt knowing he’d participated not only willingly but had surrendered his only set of Naut rings. “A binding ritual.”

His gaze threw her off but it was his answer that faltered her grip. “What?!” Her mouth dropped open and then she growled. The sound rough and rumbling from within her chest. It made Vasco’s toes curl pleasantly. He’d never known a woman to create such a low sound before. “What sort of binding ritual is this?! Where it physically ties you to another person?!”

He could have grabbed the weapon, pinned her back down. But he didn’t. 

No, he rather liked her on top. If the painful throb of his cock was any indication to go by, almost detrimentally so. He took in a steadying breath and met her gaze with an intense heat. 

“It's a Naut marriage custom.”

Her chest became flushed and she squirmed, looking away from him and to their hands. 

“That-that can’t be. ** No**.” She stammered and then turned the blade. He could tell she intended to cut the bonds but he shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t do that, Madame.” He advised, but stopped when she glowered.

She worked the dagger under one section and tried to cut it. Yet no matter how much she tried, it barely did anything. Only a single thread had been loosened, if you could call it that. It’d been stretched in her attempt to cut the rope. 

“What is this rope made of?!” She huffed, aggravated. “Steel?!” 

Vasco remained silent, watching as she tried a different angle. He even helped to turn their hands to prevent her cutting their skin but knew it was futile. 

Finally she gave up and looked at him expectantly and was furious to find him smirking. 

Oh he so loved taunting nobles. Especially pretty entitled ones like her. Though, she was his wife now. 

**Wife. **

The word made his chest ache and bloom with warmth. He smiled up at her, even with her face twisted into anger and frustration she was a sight to behold. He could just about imagine her at the helm with him, sailing away on the seas. She’d enjoyed his captaining thus far and had excitedly peppered him with questions about his ship the entire journey - despite continuously calling it a boat. 

The tip of the blade pressed to his throat, drawing him from his thoughts and fantasies. 

“Why can’t I cut this rope?”

He considered not telling her, but they’d be docking soon. So with a heavy breath, he explained. “It’s a particular kind of silk. Harvested from the Naut island spiders. It doesn’t tear under a knife. Especially after it’s been pulled taut. Those are constrictor knots, the more you pull the tighter they become.”

“Then how do we cut this loose?” She growled. 

“We don’t.” He added simply. 

“What?! So we’re to be tied like this forever?!” She gaped in horror. 

“Would that be so bad?” He quirked a brow. “You tied to me. Admittedly it would make getting dressed difficult, though...I wouldn’t mind you in your current state forever.” He tracked his gaze down, teasing but also taking this chance to dedicate her figure to memory. 

“Avert your gaze, Captain.” She pointed the knife at his neck again. He followed her order, but not without smirking much to her chagrin. “How do we get free of these binds?” She seethed. 

“We’d have to work together, Madame.” Vasco grinned at her snarl. She was so angry. Yet she was most stunning when livid. Her eyes gleamed, muscles taut, and chest heaving. Alright that last part was more because her breasts were fantastic and watching them move was something to behold.

_He stared transfixed as her bosom rose and fell as much as she moved atop him. Her legs clenched tight to his hips and she rode him toward her completion. One hand grasping hers as the silk rope kept them tied and the other nestled between their joined bodies as he aided her, watching as she twitched and quivered her release. Preoccupied with her orgasm, he took charge, rolling them until he could thrust toward his own release._

“What did I just tell you?! Avert. Your. Gaze. **Captain**.” She seethed. 

Swallowing, he did just but smirked. “My apologies, but the lady has a fantastic pair of br-“ the words were cut off before he could finish as the blade was at his throat again. This time it was drawing blood. The coppery tang hit the air and a droplet rolled down his throat. 

“Finish that sentence and you’ll never see breasts again.” She grit her teeth. 

“Noted, Madame.” He swallowed.

“Don’t try anything.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Though I’d be more worried about you trying something.” Vasco licked his lips. At her confused look, he shifted only enough to make her remember she was straddling him. Her breath hitched but she was firm in her hold and her legs tightened around his hips to still him. He sighed and laid his head back. “You’ve been dripping wet against my cock this entire time. Of the two of us, you’re more likely to try something given you’ve all the power with my dagger.” 

He let that sink in. The quiet of the cabin was broken only by the cresting waves against the hull, the creaking sway of the ocean, and their own breaths. 

She huffed and removed the dagger from his throat. “My apologies for the rough treatment, Captain. But as you can imagine waking up in your bed, divested of my garments, and tied to you in some...Naut ritual, has more than unsettled me. Not to mention I have no memory of how I even got to this point. Do you?” She still held the dagger, but it was no longer pointed at him. 

“I haven’t the faintest recollection of last night, Madame. The last thing I recall is…” Here his gaze drifted to her neck and shoulders where a smattering of dark purple bruises in the shape of his mouth lay.

_“Mine.” He growled as he sunk his teeth on her flesh. She shrieked and shook against him as he thrust into her. _

_“Yours.” She pulled his face away from one side of her neck to the other. _

Vasco took a breath and thought past that. “...A toast the young Governor gave.” 

Madame De Sardet groaned, her head thrown back as she released a long suffering sigh. “Constantin.” As though that perfectly explained their lack of memory. 

He took this moment to admire her form again. His gaze first drawn to where they were almost intimately connected. Her weight rested on him pleasantly and yet he knew not her full weight was on him otherwise his cock would be a touch more painful. Nay she straddled him, with her thighs and knees pressed to his hips and the apex of her thighs pressed lightly against his length. The lips of her slit parted in a kiss where he could feel the constant production of her arousal, willing or not. 

“My apologies, Captain.” Here she sighed and faced him again. He hastily looked back up to her again, though she clearly caught him looking where he wasn’t meant to by the twitch and throb of his cock. She squinted at him and huffed, throwing the dagger over the edge of the bed. “I’ll ignore that for now.”

“Sorry lass.” He gave her an apologetic grin. “It’s a bit difficult to concentrate when a woman as beautiful as you is stark naked and nigh riding-well,” his gaze flicked down to their crotches. 

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away before clearing her throat. “You- you said we have to work together?”

Vasco hummed, lips pursed as she waited. He wanted to make her suffer a bit longer but was aware of the time. If he didn’t make an appearance on deck soon, Lauro would come looking. “I did.” He gestured to be allowed to sit up. “If I may…”

At her bod, he rose. She fell back off his crotch, sitting on the bed. The release and loss of pressure and warmth made them both shudder. But where she tried to hide it, he embraced the feeling and groaned. Her cheeks flared red at his groan. There were facing each other now, as equals. 

“You’ll need to grab my hand.” He whispered. “Palm to palm.” He instructed. 

Careful so as not to tighten the knots, she did as he instructed. He mirrored her movements and clasped hands. Their fingers entwined leaving more room within the rope netting. 

“Oh. Then we slip our hands out?” She almost acted on it but he stopped her. 

“No.” He gripped her hand tighter. “Our wrists might feel free but the rest of our hands are bound. “You see that knot by our thumbs. We have to roll it up.” His voice lowered. 

“Alright.” She agreed. 

Together they rolled it up and he could see the light and wonder fill her eyes as she saw where the rope interlocked. It was tucked over another, woven delicately to create a bind. Only if you knew the pattern would you be able to undo it. 

Fortunately for him, he knew the pattern. It’d been one he designed himself. Much like the Naut rings on their fingers. 

It was slow work while one handed, which was why it required both of their cooperation. His voice lowered with each instruction to tuck one knot under and over another, but finally the netting was loose enough they pulled their hands free and tossed it aside. His last instruction had all but been purred into her ears and now that their hands were free there was nothing else keeping them as close as they were, save themselves. 

“Madame…” he murmured. 

“Clara.” she whispered. “My name…”

“Clara,” he rolled the r, tongue flicking over his lips as he hummed. “Beautiful.” he rumbled. The sound rolled a shiver through her shoulders and her lips pert open as her chest flushed. He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. It was tamer than the one he did earlier. He cupped her cheek while her hands rest on his chest where they slid to his shoulders. 

With his head angled he nipped at her bottom lip and she gasped. His arm came around her waist, lifting her up to align himself. 

The slap was quick and his neck cricked from the force as she fell and scrambled back away from him with a heated glare. 

“You overstep your station, **Captain**.” She sneered at him as she dressed hastily and quickly. Her boots shoved on as she stood up right. “You will regret being so forward.” She turned toward the door. 

“Clara!” He called to her, quickly pulling on his trousers and grabbing his coat. 

“It’s Your Excellency!” She glowered back at him. 

“Your excellency. You can’t go out there!”

“You do not get to decide where and what I can and cannot do!” She raised her nose up and opened the door. 

Vasco rolled his eyes as she stepped out. Nobles. Always so full of themselves. Well, she’ll learn. He smirked and followed after her when she was met by a chorus of raucous cheers and clapping from his crew and even from some of her own people.

“Why if it isn’t the Legate and her bride, our very own Captain!“ Flavia announced as De Sardet stilled. Her shoulders drawn in and stiff from the attention. 

“I trust your wedding night was well enjoyed, Captain!” Lauro laughed and slapped his knee.

Vasco was quick to step behind her, pulling his coat and hat on. “I said you can’t go out here for a reason, Madame.” He muttered into her ear. 

He could hear her teeth grinding and felt the glare as he stepped around her. He raised his hands to settle his crew down. “Alright enough, enough! If you’re all so lively this morning I trust the cargo’s been checked again and ready to be unloaded once we dock!“ he barked. He gave a few more quick orders, dispersing the remaining of his taunting crew and turned back to face De Sardet. He couldn’t see her eyes as her wild mane covered her expression. But he caught sight of her hands clenched into shaking fists. “Apologies for them, Madame. They can be-“

She raised her hand quick to point a finger at him and he stepped back. “I will be reporting this to your direct superior once we dock. Make no mistake, Captain Vasco. I will have your rank!” She seethed and raised her head to glower. Angry tears prickled in her gaze and an embarrassed burn flushed over her cheeks and nose. Her teeth bared and she snarled.

He should have felt shame, maybe even a little bit of guilt but damn if she didn’t look breathtaking. 

With an abrupt turn, she stomped away in a retreat to her cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were asking for marriage custom ideas o the Discord and I popped in with this hilarity which spawned it's own story and now here i am heavily invested....


	2. Chapter 2

Clara de Sardet burst into the small cabin she shared with her party. The ship wasn’t exactly fit for luxurious holdings to allow one cabin per person, so they’d had to share. It was cramped and clearly meant for sleeping only. As it was, she and Constantin had shared one bunk while the other two went to Kurt and Sir De Courcillion. If only because Constantin and her have shared a bed many times before so it was no issue. Especially as he was her cousin. Though Kurt and De Courcillion did try to relinquish their bunk to her she would have none of it. 

The cabin was empty. No doubt her party was off breaking their fast or enjoying the air and sight of land within reach. Though she shuddered to think if they had been among the crew when she’d exitted the captain’s quarters. 

She really hoped they hadn’t. If they had, she’s just glad she hadn’t seen them. 

She used the bucket of water to give herself a wipe down, cleaning all evidence of last night’s activities – of which were still a mystery to her. Her hands paused between her thighs where the source of her soreness radiated from. Her center felt puffy and all her excretions were gooey with streaks of pink. 

To think her maiden head had been taken whilst on a drunken binge and by a Naut Captain no less! A Naut Captain who also couldn’t recall the night. 

She hung her head as she shook. She should feel as violated, outraged and affronted as she’s been behaving. She felt like those were the correct emotions she should be displaying. Anyone else in the same situation would certainly feel it. 

Yet all she felt was disappointment that she couldn’t remember the night. 

“Saints damn me.” She leaned her head against the wall. She’d finally been deflowered and she didn’t properly get to enjoy it or learn from it. Had she been good? What was he like? What did she like? Was it rough? Or gentle? A flurry of questions that she had no answer to and no one to talk about it.

No one in Serene thought she was virtuous. With a cousin like Constantin and the trouble he got up to, she’d been traipsing in and out of every brothel in Serene since they were old enough to enter. Her “virtuous” reputation had long since been tarnished and believed to have never existed. Only herself and Constantin knew the truth. Which was just as well. It meant most thought it was safe to let their filters drop around her and thus engaged in topics which were taboo subjects around virtuous ladies of court. 

“Damnit…” she shook and cleaned between her legs. She’d tried to keep her cool that morning. Her insides boiled with her arousal, yet she’d swallowed it, hidden it as best she could. Because if asked, she would be unable to deny that she found Captain Vasco a most visually pleasing man. His countenance agreeable and his intellect incredibly arousing. He easily followed along when she spoke about the Congregation’s politics and so in turn asked him about the ships and Nauts, learning what she could. 

So of course, she’d flirted with him in the only way she knew, the way her cousin taught her. With a drink in hand, matching him liquor for liquor. 

Clearly she had been too forward if this is where she ended up. Deflowered and a participant of some Naut custom. 

Clara stopped to stare at her hand where there was still an intricate band of silk rope. He said it had been a Naut marriage ritual. 

It meant nothing in the end. She’d been drunk and no Congregation Officiant had been present. It would just be a night she could easily forget. 

Though she’d have to find a way to return this ring. Pretty as it may be, it wasn’t meant for her. Clara tried to pull it off but encountered the same issue as the hand netting. It tightened with her struggling. 

“Damn Nauts!” She swore and quickly did as Vasco had done to prevent the loss of circulation. She’d have to ask him how to remove the ring. For now though she dressed. Hands quickly braiding her hair tight, neat, and wrapped and pinned down to her head. It would do no good to arrive to Tir Fradi appearing as slovenly as she had awakened. 

Once presentable she walked out of the cabin with her bag and up to the top deck. Again she received some whistles, to which she ignored the burn at the back of her neck and simply rolled her eyes at them. She spotted Constantin speaking animatedly with the Captain, completely missing the Captain wasn’t listening by the glazed look in his eyes. Kurt was not far and looking decidedly bored as well but was at his station to keep Constantin protected, even aboard the ship. 

She made eye contact with Kurt and gestured to the other staircase. He took the signal with a smirk and moved silently to position. Once he was, she let herself be seen climbing the stairs. 

“Oh Constantin!” she called to him with a sing song sweetness. 

Constantin froze mid sentence and looked to her. His smile forced as she stepped up the last stairs. 

“Cousin!” He beamed brighter than he should and with a slow forming grin. “So how is the newly wedded couple?” Constantin spoke louder than was necessary. He clapped Vasco’s shoulder, gripping him to keep him between him and Clara. 

Clara’s eye twitched as she ascended. Her left hand flexing with magic. 

“Um…” Vasco frowned, pulled from the bored daze he’d been in whilst listening to Constantin prattle on about what a joy the voyage had been. He caught De Sardet’s presence and gave her a nod.

“No need to answer man, I can see how lovestruck you are for my darling adorable cousin.” Constantin grinned.

“Flattery will not save you, d’Orsay.” Clara batted her lashes with her own forced grin. 

Constantin pretended he didn’t hear. “What an exquisite thing to have a CAPTAIN as a cousin in law! Just think Kurt, that could have been you!” Constantin searched for Kurt and found he had moved. Finding him, he squinted at their Master of Arms blocking the only other exit. He playfully glared at him and mouthed ‘traitor’ before turning to look back at De Sardet. 

Kurt’s chuckle however broke the tension. “I’m only thankful I chose not to partake in last night’s drunken festivities. Your father would have strung me by my balls if I’d married his little niece.”

“Ooh, you hear that Captain?” Constantin grinned. “Strung up by his **balls**.”

Vasco’s complexion paled a little at the thought and he looked toward Clara, a question on his tongue but he never got to ask as Clara stepped around. 

“Oh shut up. The both of you.” She stomped over to Constantin who detached himself to back away. 

“Now now, cousin, I still have many things to discuss with your lovely **husband**.” He backed away. “Especially if given what I heard from his quarters, you’ve consummated the marriage and finally have lost your-” His voice cut off when Clara lunged for him and he laughed, dodging away. 

Clara shrieked and ran after him, a bolt of shadow chasing him. 

“Remember your foot work!” Kurt shouted. 

Constantin was quick to duck and weave. 

“Right-o, Kurt!” Constantin smirked and stepped to the side and spun around to behind Clara and running down the stairs. 

“You’re not helping Kurt!” Clara roared and made chase. 

Kurt tracked their movements. They dodged around the working sailors, Constantin supposedly eluding Greenblood every step of the way, but Kurt knew better. She was working her cousin into a trap, some trickery that Constantin wouldn’t be able to catch on. When he detected exactly what she was doing, he stepped toward Captain Vasco and pointed. 

“Watch closely.” Kurt smugly waited to see how long it would take him, but the sailor noticed right away. 

“The light’s all wrong,” Vasco mused. “She’s increasing the shadows…what for?”

“Bait and switch.” 

Vasco looked at Kurt once for clarification but all he did was point to the mast, where De Sardet kept touching it as she ducked around it a third time when Constantin danced away. On the fourth time however, she wasn’t touching it and her figure had no shadow. 

“A phantasm,” he whispered. 

“Aye. She’s good at that.”

“Shadows gave it away. But the young governor wouldn’t be able to tell that from there.” Vasco nodded as Constantin made another round. 

Clara lingered just behind the mast and out of the young Governor’s eyesight for each turn, waiting and biding her time as he rounded by the mast again and the phantasm dispersed whilst he’d been looking behind him and nearly crashed into her. But she was faster than him once he was within reach. She grabbed his arms and spun him until she pressed him against the mast, both of his wrists in her grasp.

“You really never learn, Constantin!” She cackled with glee. 

“That was not fair, cousin!” He whined. “You used magic!”

“And you used your longer legs to sprint faster than me.” She threw back with a grin. 

“What on earth is happening up here?” Came an authoritative and eloquent voice. “De Sardet?” Sir De Courcillion’s disapproving look had Clara immediately letting Constantin go. 

She straightened her posture. “Master.” 

“Was that you two? Traipsing around causing a ruckus?” Sir De Courcillion looked between them. 

“Ah-we...er...” De Sardet hung her head. “Yes it was us.”

“I expected it of Constantin, but not you De Sardet.” De Courcillion shook his head. 

Clara’s cheeks flushed from the shame and lack of proper decorum, but given they had spent four months with the crew, she doubted this was no different than their usual. 

Constantin’s smile faltered, but he forced it with his hand clenched tight enough she heard the leather creak. “Ah, teacher! You’ve come just in time.” 

De Courcillion sighed “In time for what?” He questioned as he tucked the open ledger he held under his arm. 

“The good news!” 

“Constantin don’t-”

“My dear cousin has gotten married!” He announced gleeful, knowing their teacher had missed the entire affair last night. 

“Married?” De Courcillion’s eyes widened. “De Sardet care to explain what Constantin means?” 

“It’s nothing!” Clara rushed out. “Just a misunderstanding.”

“Oh come now, don’t keep this secret from our old teacher.” Constantin slung an arm over her shoulders. “My adorable cousin has been made an honest woman by marrying a Captain!” 

Clara groaned, trying to hide behind her hand. 

“A captain?” De Courcillion gaped and then he rounded to look at Kurt. “Kurt! The Prince will not be happy with you once he learns of this.” 

“Oh I wasn’t the fool to marry Prince d’Orsay’s favorite and only niece. No, I value my life too much to make that mistake,” Kurt corrected quickly as he joined them. “The honor instead goes to-”

“Our very own Naut Captain, Captain Vasco.” Constantin beamed while looking at Vasco who had only just managed to pay enough attention to hear his name while he overlooked the ship’s manifest as the sailors were preparing to dock the ship. 

“What?” Vasco looked up. 

“Oh. A Naut Captain?” The disappointment quickly chased by a pleased and approving tone. 

Constantin frowned at the turn. 

“This is actually quite pleasant news then. A Naut Captain has considerable rank and prestige. Your mother would be very proud and I’m sure Prince d’Orsay would have given his blessing. I’ll be sure to send word to the Prince.”

Clara winced. “No. You won’t have to do that. The marriage isn’t even real. Just a drunken mistake that I’m **sure **will be corrected.” Clara sent a meaningful and pleading look at Vasco. “Besides, I doubt it’s legitimate anyway. We have no officiant from the Congregation on board.” 

Vasco met her look, brows furrowed and lips pressed tight. Clara could have swore she saw a flash of something across his expression but then he smiled and nodded. “Of course, Madame.”

De Courcillion pulled his reading glasses down. “I suppose if the ship’s logs weren’t signed, then there’s nothing to really worry about.”

“Ship...logs?” Clara asked slowly, shoulders slumping.

“Naut Captains are a recognized officiant for many legal proceedings.” De Courcillion frowned. “Do you not recall the lesson on the Congregation’s relations with the Nauts. 

“Master, that lesson was months ago,” Clara sighed. 

“Perhaps then we should have a refresher. As Legate these are things you must have memorized and readily available when engaging in diplomatic-” De Courcillion began a lecture.

Clara closed her eyes quick and recalled the section, spitting out the information quickly. “Naut Captains are recognized officiants for all legal proceedings, including but not limited to marriages, deaths, births, and name days. In the event of marriage, if the marriage is for a Naut Captain then their first mate officiates. The marriage is recorded in the ship’s log with at least two witnesses signing, where it will then be duplicated on docking and sent to the Congregation, Bridge Alliance, or Theleme for their records,” she recited quickly to stop the lecture. Once done, she looked at De Courcillion who smiled. 

“I knew you were paying attention, De Sardet,” he tutted playfully. “But you really must be on your toes.” 

“Of course, master. I’ve simply had a rough morning.”

“I should say so, waking to find you’ve been married,” he chuckled and shook his head. “Captain Vasco, if you would verify the marriage hasn’t been logged, it would certainly clear this whole mess up.” 

Vasco had been lost in thought, his gaze on De Sardet but he nodded. “Of course, Sir. Right after we’ve unloaded.” His jaw clenched and he gestured to the ropes that were pulled and aligning the ship.

“There now, we’ll have this squared away. Now you best prepare your things Constantin. We’re docking soon. I have some cargo to look over,” De Courcillion reminded. At their nods he turned to head back below deck. 

“Well, as always cousin, you come out completely unscathed,” Constantin muttered. His cousin could do no wrong, as always. He huffed and turned to her where she gave an apologetic smile his way. 

“Don’t be resentful, Constantin.” Clara poked his side. 

“I know. Saints! How you always seem to smooth things over with everyone who meets you,” he groaned and pulled her into a tight hug. “I can only imagine it as your luck paving your way forward.”

“I am not as lucky as you think, Constantin. Besides, you remember your mother’s old adage.” She rubbed his lower back. 

“I don't wait for luck, I make my own,” they recited together and he let her go as the ship rocked once the anchor was dropped. 

“Thankfully, the way you make your luck is decidedly less bloody,” Constantin snorted. 

Clara snickered. “I did always admire Auntie’s flare in her..” she trailed off as she searched for an adequate word.

“Assassinations. The word you are looking for is assassinations.” Constantin deadpanned. 

“Well you can certainly say what I cannot,” Clara tutted. “Now off you get. I’ve got my pack, get yours. The rest of our belongings will be unloaded.” She pushed him off, leaving her alone on the deck with Kurt and Captain Vasco with the crew bustling quickly to prepare.

Clara looked to Kurt pointedly, he stepped away with a smile. Clara eyed Vasco as he supervised the walkway being laid down and secured. He aided in tying it off and ensured it was steady.

She had a few things to do once off the ship but she needed another word with him.

“Captain.” She called for his attention. He seemed to ignore her, yet not moments earlier he’d been paying attention enough to hear his name. “Captain.” She tried a little louder. There was a pause in his movements but he kept his gaze away. 

For some reason that made her angry. Angrier than she’d been that morning. He ignored her! Even after they’d spent the night together, disregarding neither of them could remember. The gall! The nerve. She grit her teeth and was quick to step into his line of sight. 

“Vasco,” she hissed. 

“That’s **Captain** Vasco, to you Madame.” He quipped and swept past her. His gaze narrowed, an angry frown in his brow and lips tight. 

“I’ll call you by your proper title when you do for me.” She spat back. 

“My apologies, **wife,**” he sneered. 

A few of the crew nearby snickered, but Clara didn’t hear that. Her hand clenched tight at the inappropriate address he’d given her. 

“You will watch your tongue,” she seethed. 

“Then I’ll be begging your pardon, Madame.” His words dripped with sarcasm. “But if you aren’t awares, I’ve a ship to unload and a crew to overlook,” he growled back at her. 

“Then I won’t take up any more of your time than is necessary. I simply wanted to urge you in checking those ship logs. I’ll not have this…” she gestured between them. “...mistake be left in the air on its legitimacy or for further word to spread of it.” 

Vasco stilled and turned to her, teeth showing in a forced polite smile. “If all you’re wanting is a confirmation, then you’ll be the first to hear.” His lips stretched wider, aggressively. “**After** my ship is docked and unloaded.”

Clara glared. “I want to be sure-”

“Let me explain this best I can so any highborn can understand,” he interrupted. “This ship needs to be unloaded, every crate and barrel and its contents needs to be checked to the harbour master’s manifest and looked over by the Admiral,” he explained slowly. “Then it all needs to be loaded up and sent off so it’s not cluttering up the main docks. After which I assure you I will be looking over the ships logs just to grant you that peace of mind you seem to think is more important than three ship’s worth of goods. Do you understand? Or do I need to explain that again in simpler terms, my **lamentably noble wife**?” Vasco explained in detail, his voice a harsh whisper as he stepped closer and closer to Clara and ended on a note of sarcasm dripping with disdain for the title she now bore that tied them.

“No.” Clara’s voice was small in response as she’d stepped back with each of his steps forward until she was pressed against the railing with him hovering over her. She swallowed, eyes wide - not in fear but in horror, because a lick of heat had stroked her loins with each word Vasco spoke. She fought the tremble in her legs.

“Good.” He turned back to his duties. 

Clara slunk away. Kurt looked her way concerned but she waved it off with a “don’t ask”. When there was a lull in the unloading, she took that moment to walk off the ship with Kurt and Sir De Courcillion, who was directing the sailors to be careful of the more fragile crates. The three other ships were also being simultaneously unloaded, each with their own Captain. 

Sensing she would be in the way, she turned away instead to take a look at the Port Quarter of New Serene. Naut Warehouses were immediately what she saw and just beyond she spied the top of the Governor’s Palace.

“Well, Greenblood. This is our new home.” Kurt piped up beside her. 

“Indeed it is.” She took a deep breath in. Somehow she expected the same scene as Serene but the air was different, cleaner. Like when she and Constantin used to spend their summers in the country estate. 

“Begging your pardon, are you Madame De Sardet?” Came a stuttering young man. He wore an apprentice’s garb and was hunched over, looking toward their feet but occasionally peering up, 

“Madame De Sardet?” Kurt huffed. “That’s Legate of the Congregation you’re speaking to.” 

Clara rolled her eyes at Kurt. 

“My apologies, your excellency. I was just making sure. I’m to give you and your companion your fortifiers.” The apprentice held out one bowl to De Sardet and then another to Kurt. 

“Fortifiers?” Kurt asked with a squint. “I’ve not heard about any fortifiers.” 

“It should have been mentioned on the ship. Without fortifiers you might catch your death.” The apprentice asked.

“Fortifiers for what exactly?” Clara asked as she sniffed at the bowl and had to refrain from gagging. “Saints! Smells like death as is.” 

“For starters, the restricted diet had on the ship depletes one’s immune responses and it also aids in strengthening one against the malichor - should there have been a contamination aboard the ship.” The lad explained and pointed to a table where other doctors and their apprentices were preparing more fortifiers. The Nauts were quick to grab them and down them easily as they moved the cargo and crates off the ships. 

Clara and Kurt shared a grimacing look but they shrugged and downed the bowls. 

“Ugh.” Clara couldn’t down it all in one go, unlike Kurt who handed the bowl back. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you off the dock until you’ve drank it all.” The apprentice shrunk. “We’ve to be sure if there is a contamination you have the best chances of fighting it off.” 

“Just give me a moment, Kurt if you would…” Clara asked around another attempt to drink. She gagged around a swallow and shuddered. 

“Come on, Greenblood, I’ve seen you and your cousin down worse things in the Barracks lunch hall.” He clapped her shoulder. “But I’ll see about arranging carts to get these items to the square.” Kurt clapped her shoulder with a smile and left the docks. 

“Thanks, ugh.” She turned and caught sight of Constantin now finally off the ship and with his own bowl of fortifiers whilst speaking to a woman. She also spied Vasco off the ship as well and beside a rather stern looking woman with an open book, the two going up and down each crate. 

“There you are!” Constantin beamed at her as she approached. 

Clara held her bowl up in toast. “To your health!” And downed the remaining amount. 

“Ahaha! You got your dose of bile, too!” Constantin grinned with relief when Clara also grimaced. “Allow me to present to you, Lady Laurine Morange, and to you my dear Lady, my most trusted cousin, Clara De Sardet.” 

“My lady.” Clara gave a bow. 

“Am I correct in understanding you are the Legate?” Laurine questioned with a smile. 

“You would be correct! My dear cousin will be aiding in the governance of the city.” Constantin boasted.

“What Constantin actually means is I will be his messenger to the cities and surrounding villages.” Clara clarified when Laurine’s brows rose. “I will simply help pave the way in our diplomatic relations.”

“That is certainly a relief, we need all the help we can get on this settlement.” Laurine smiled and tipped her head.

“Speaking of diplomatic relations,” Constantin sent a sly smile at Clara. “Where is the Captain?” 

With a roll of her eyes, she looked around to where last she saw Vasco and found him in a heated argument with a woman who was pointing to the book and the crates. Clara’s stomach dropped when she remembered the smuggled goods for the Coin Guard. She hoped they would be okay. “He...seems to be preoccupied with some sort of Admiral.” She looked back to Constantin who followed her gaze and nodded.

“Indeed he is. Pity. I will have to thank him later for the most marvellous voyage.” He winked her way once and turned back to Laurine. “Excellency, lead me to the palace. I beg you!” He gestured to the tallest building and stepped forward. “And...whenever possible, go by way of all the intriguing alley ways.” He spun to look back at them with a wicked grin. “I am dying with impatience to discover this new city… **my **city!” He carried off forward. 

Laurine gasped and rushed after him. “Ah, Your Excellency. We must wait for our escort!”

“No need! Have no fear for I am here to defend you, my lady.” Constantin elaborately bowed and pulled his sword out to show off. He brandished the sword wildly, clashing against Kurt’s sword as he met him. “Kurt!” Constantin grinned. 

“Have no fear, my lady. I will certainly escort you, the Governor and Legate to the palace.” He informed. “Taking the **safest **route there.” 

“Oh pish, you’re no fun.” Constantin sheathed his sword. 

“Just wait here, your excellencies.” Kurt gestured and smiled at Clara as he whisked off to Sir De Courcillion. He would be overseeing having all the crates delivered to the palace. Once done, Kurt returned to the group and they were off to the palace. Though Clara did look back once, to see where Captain Vasco was. This time now at a table pouring over a book with the Admiral

“When we’ve the time, we best talk to the Quartermaster at the barracks quick.” Kurt whispered to her as Lady Morange regaled them with news of the ball that would be held tonight to honor their arrival.

“My thoughts exactly.”


	3. Chapter 3

Admiral Cabral stared him down across her desk. They were in her office inside the Port Authority. The ships had been unloaded and everything that matched with the manifests were sent off on carts. However, not everything matched exactly and now an investigation was underway. 

“Did you hear me?” Cabral asked, drawing Vasco from the silence he’d lapsed into, his gaze unfocused as he got lost in thought. 

“No, ma’am.” Vasco answered. His ship and his captaincy was under investigation. All other words she’d said after that didn’t register. 

“Have you gone smuggler on me?” Cabral repeated the question. This time Vasco answered immediately. 

“No.” He met Cabral’s gaze. 

“Then there was a smuggler aboard.” She added. “Someone who knew to doctor the manifests enough to convince the harbormaster but failed to consider the port authority, much less the immaculate records you keep.” Cabral huffed as she turned the pages in the three books before her. One was a copy of the harbor master’s records, the second was the port authority, and last was Vasco’s own manifest.

“Rest assured, Admiral, I’ll investigate every one of my crew. I’ll find out who the smuggler is.” He vowed.

Admiral shook her head. “No, Vasco. You can’t have any hand in this investigation. You know how these things go.” She crossed her arms. 

“But I can find them, I know I can.”

“Vasco.”

“Please if you give-”

“I’m taking you off active duty.” 

“What?” Vasco balked. 

“And suspending you as a Captain.” She stated. “For now, at least.” 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I can’t have you sailing for now. I’ll find a replacement for the Seahorse until this mess is sorted out. In the meantime, these crates are going to have to be stored away. The contents will be examined so we can surmise who and more importantly why they were smuggled to begin with.” Cabral gestured to the doctored list. 

“Great.” Vasco growled. His mind already settling on doing his own investigation, to clear his name. And once he found that smuggler, he’d make them pay dearly for fucking him over.

“This isn’t the only reason for the suspension, Vasco.” Cabral pulled him back from his thoughts. “The Legate. Madame De Sardet.” 

Vasco squinted and gave an exasperated sigh. “What about her?” 

“I understand you two...grew close on the voyage?” Cabral’s question was slow, tentative - almost testing him and how much information he’d give. 

Close? Vasco snorted. If waking up that morning with her naked and in his bed was close, then yes. “You could say that.” 

“Close enough you exchanged vows?” Cabral’s smile was gentle. “I heard the talk amongst your crew. I hear the ceremony was well received.” 

His ears burned and he looked away. “Twas a mistake, a drunken one at that.”

“A drunken one?” Cabral perked up at that. There was a flash of calculation in her gaze and then she frowned. “You don’t get drunk.”

“Seems I partook in an extra glass of Lauro’s spirits.” Vasco released a breath, being honest about it. 

Cabral laughed. “I made that mistake once. Not one I’ll repeat.” She sighed and then looked up at him. “But you’re not usually one to drink in excess. Even if you’re lascivious while inebriated.”

“Only with Flavia and Lauro.” Vasco corrected. “I trust them the most.”

“Be that as it may, you know your limit.” She looked down at the manifest. “Perhaps someone did it intentionally?”

“To distract me?” Vasco blinked. “It’s not out of the realm of possibility. But what would be the goal? We were a day’s sailing away from docking.” 

“True.” Cabral admitted and she looked down at the manifests again, trying to piece it together. 

Was his drunken night with the Legate related to the smuggling? They had discussed smuggling back in Serene, but that was in part due to the heretics the Theleme Ambassador was hunting and asking about getting a few crates on board. Yet they accepted his refusal and the reasons for it well enough. 

Almost too well. Nobles usually put up a fuss when they were told no. But she...she hadn’t. Not then. 

He squinted. Surely the Prince’s niece hadn’t… He took in a deep breath. If he finds out that De Sardet had smuggled contraband onto  **his** ship, he’d have her hide. His teeth ground hard enough. Had she’d been flirting with him the entire voyage specifically to distract him? 

Regardless of what the Admiral said about his keeping out of it, he’ll investigate this on his own, at least. 

“Well, this drunken mistake may very well have allowed us an in to keep an eye on the Legate.” Cabral continued. 

“Why would we need to?” Vasco questioned. 

Cabral tapped her desk a few times as she made sure the door to her office was closed. “What I’m about to reveal, you must never share. Especially not with the Legate and her associates or companions. Understand?”

“Admiral.” Vasco nodded, though he was confused as to why.

“The Legate, Clara De Sardet is seaborn.” Cabral revealed. 

Vasco’s eyes widened. “Seaborn?”

“You know that almost twenty five years ago, Prince d’Orsay broke his agreement with us in order to arrange for a number of seaborn to not become Nauts, rather than surrender them.” Cabral explained. 

“Yes, it’s made dealings with the Congregation rather unpleasant with additional bureaucratic formalities.” Vasco grumbled. 

“Yes. Well...De Sardet is one of them. A seaborn.” 

“That...hmm.” Vasco blinked and stared at Cabral. She wasn’t one to make jokes, but he almost wished this was one. De Sardet was a seaborn who lived a noble’s life - why? “Why?” 

“D’Orsay had a project in mind that required a native born to the island.” 

“Native?” Vasco blinked and recalled the mark upon her neck. He’d been familiar with it but he hadn’t put two and two together. So not only was she seaborn but Native? 

“I imagine with her here...she’s inevitably going to learn the truth of her birth and origins.” Cabral took a heavy breath in and released. “Which is why I want you to accompany her on her travels. Give her  **any ** assistance she might need.”

Vasco wasn’t quite sure he heard correctly. Then again he heard two shocking things very quickly perhaps he mistakenly heard a third-

“Get to know her better, before she discovers the truth and convince her to join the Nauts.”

Nope. He’d heard correctly. 

“You want me to join her traveling companions?” Vasco asked for clarification, just to be sure he wasn’t mishearing. 

“Yes.” Cabral stated simply. “To be honest I would have asked you for this anyway, but it would have been trickier to avoid suspicion. With the smuggler business it does make this easier to justify to Admiral Rawat why you’ve been skullied and are moored, all without raising any concerns.”

Vasco groaned. “You realize she hates me?” Vasco gaped. “She’s not going to like this. Hell  **I** don’t like it.” 

“And yet you ‘married’ her.” Cabral’s frown was laced with disappointment. 

“A marriage that was a mistake that can be easily dismissed.” Vasco waved off. 

“Hardly.” Cabral’s brows furrowed. “Vasco, you know how difficult our annulment process is.” 

“Aye. I do, but I was drunk, I hardly think I was of the right mind to go through the proper procedures.” Vasco grumbled. 

“Clearly not that drunk.” Cabral stated. “Have you checked your ship logs, Vasco?” 

Vasco’s stomach twisted, not liking where this was going. “I meant to once the ship was unloaded and but-”

“You’ve been a little preoccupied…” Cabral forced a smile his way and then pulled the ship logs from her desk and held them out. “You might want to review them, then.” 

Vasco opened the book toward the marked page. He needn’t have looked long or through the lines of delicate handwriting. Right in the center of the page, taking up near twenty lines of open space, was the signature of the young governor Constantin d’Orsay and Captain Kurt of the Coin Guard as witnesses to the marriage of Captain Vasco of the Seahorse and Madame Clara De Sardet, Legate of the Congregation of Merchants, for a marker of thirteen moons.

He checked the officiant and his stomach further sank. Dated and signed by his first mate. “Fuck.” He looked up at Cabral, who smiled in good humor.

“Take this as your honeymoon, Vasco.” Cabral offered. “Use it to really get to know your wife.”

“You don’t understand, Admiral. She wants this to never have occurred.” Vasco shut the book. 

“Well...you can tell her it was officiated by our customs and witnessed and signed by a governor of the Congregation.” Cabral mused. “If she wants it truly annulled, the Fleet Admiral will have to annul it as will the Prince’s office.” 

Vasco grimaced. "That will take eight months, at best."

“And you’ll have to prove consummation didn’t occur.” 

“Consummation?” Vasco asked, confused. 

“Prove you did  **not** bed your wife. The Congregation has a rather strict view on marriages, especially involving nobles.” 

Vasco gulped. “Right… and if...if say I did?” 

Cabral smirked, knowing he’d ask that. “I would say congratulations are in order and shall I be seeing grandchildren soon?” 

“Fuck.” Vasco sputtered, neck burning as he sunk into his seat. “It’d be easier to just let the thirteen moons pass.” 

“You could do that, yes. It’ll be marked appropriately and the end of marriage logged with the Congregation per Naut customs. They will honor that much. But, it will still have existed.” Cabral reminded. “You’ll have to tell De Sardet that much. You can use this whole thing as the reason why you’re offering your assistance as a travel companion.”

Vasco covered his face, rubbing soothing circles into his eyes and forehead. What a mess this was! “I need a drink.” He groaned.

“I think it best you refrain from drinking-” Cabral suggested but at his glare she sighed and pulled a small bottle of spiced rum from her desk. “Consider this my wedding gift to you.” She snickered and held it out.

He glared but took the bottle. He opened it to smell the blend of spices. It reminded him of the Naut island, of home and the room he had there and the men and women he’d shared beds with. He hummed, pleased and took a swig. 

“Well, you’ve got your new position.”

“Of course.” Vasco rose. “I should take my leave, Admiral.” 

“And Vasco. Remember what I said about our earlier discussion.” 

With a nod of confirmation, Vasco left the office. He slipped the bottle of rum into his coat and made his way out. It was nearing dusk. He’d spent most of the day checking and rechecking everything on his ship, every log regarding all the crates and cargo. Only to come up with a potential smuggler. 

And now he was skullied. Laid off and forced to accompany a woman - who hated him - across the island. What's worse, he was  **married** to said woman. 

“Well Vasco, you know how to pick em.” He grumbled as he crossed toward the docks and closer to the ocean. The smell was strong anywhere on the Port, but he wanted to get a look at the Seahorse once more. He’d have to retrieve his few belongings, but for now he wanted to admire the ship he’d been manning for years now. 

“Ello lass.” He touched one hand to the hull as he crossed aboard it. 

Vasco’s gaze trailed across the top deck. Railings, mast, sails, and rigging. He let the scent of the ocean fill him, beneath it however he smelled the wood of the ship, the life of her and felt the comforting presence of her. They’d been through a lot together and if he had it his way, they’d be going through a lot more. As it is, thirteen moons he’d be away. 

Thirteen moons on land. He couldn’t think of anything worse than being away from the sea for that long. It felt like an eternity stretched ahead of him. 

“Don’t suppose you’ve got any pointers in getting my land legs?” He asked the ship in humor. “After all, you were grown on land.” He chuckled, yet some part of him wished there was a response. “Nothing, ah well. I’m sure I’ll learn.” He pulled the bottle out and raised it up. “To a long life on the sea.” He took a swig. 

Eventually he made his way down to his state room, propped on his chair with his feet on his desk. The bottle swished as he muttered story after story of storms they’d survived, islands they’d seen, horizons and sunsets, and new coasts not previously marked on their maps. 

“To my first loves, a poem recited for the sea and ship of my heart.”  Vasco smiled up at the wood around him, the drink rouging his cheeks and calling forth all his sentimentalities.  “Oh for the breath of the briny deep, and the tug of the bellying sail, With the sea–gull’s cry across the sky and a passing boatman’s hail. For, be she fierce or be she gay, the sea is a famous friend alway.”  Vasco recited slowly with his eyes closed and tricorne over his heart. 

“Ho! for the plains where the dolphins play, and the bend of the mast and spars, and a fight at night with the wild sea–sprite when the foam has drowned the stars. and, pray, what joy can the landsman feel like the rise and fall of a sliding keel?”  Vasco stood and ran his fingers across the columns.

“Fair is the mead; the lawn is fair and the birds sing sweet on the lea; but the echo soft of a song aloft is the strain that pleases me; And swish of rope and ring of chain are music to men who sail the main.”  He leaned his head against the wall, yearning to be on the ship even whilst on it. The sea and swell around him wasn’t enough, he wanted to be immersed in the ocean and yet dry here in the state room. 

“Then, if you love me, let me sail while a vessel dares the deep...”

Vasco woke a few hours later, sprawled on his bed and face buried in a pillow that faintly smelled, not like the ship or the sea, but like rosemary, lemon, and a third scent he wasn’t familiar with. It wasn’t his scent or any of his crew, but it was pleasantly different and one he inhaled softly. He groaned, memories rising of a plump figure, his hands overflowed with breasts as she moved atop him. 

He growled and rolled off the bed when it came to him who and why his sheets smelled of her, of Madame De Sardet. 

With a sniff he rose and looked around. He collected the few items he had. He wasn’t one to clutter up his quarters except for things that were necessary for navigating and manning the ship, but he did have a few effects. His sword, daggers, choice poisons and ingredients. Clothing, a spare set of boots, coats, cloak. All things he fit into one bag. 

He was done sweeping the room when he caught the glint of something metal where it shouldn’t. It was a coin, not one of his. But one of peculiar designs that reminded him of the Yecht Fradi. Given what he’d learned, it was probably De Sardet’s. He pocketed it, intending on giving it to her as he headed out when he spied Lauro carrying in a drunken Flavia and tucking her into her cot. 

“Lauro.” Vasco whispered. The man looked up at him and shushed him, pointing out toward the deck. 

They proceeded out, Vasco hauling his bag with him. 

“So it’s true then.” Lauro asked with a lamentable sigh. “You’ve been skullied.” 

“Aye.” Vasco reached into his coat for his bottle and took a swig. Lauro took a sniff and frowned. 

“Off to a great start on the alcoholism then, boy?”

“Don’t-”

“Don’t give ya a lecture on overconsumption? I think given last night’s ceremony you’d have learned by then, but I can see the lesson hasn’t sunk in yet.” Lauro tutted disapprovingly. “Good thing you’re not Captain.” 

Vasco scowled. “Its my wedding gift from the Admiral.” He grumbled, about to take another sip when it was snatched from him. “Hey!” 

“Rum, from the Admiral?” Lauro smirked. “That’s some of the good rum from the island.” He stepped back and sniffed the bottle. “You best be sharing that with me then.” 

“Lauro, give that back.” Vasco sighed.

“Just a taste.” Lauro took a sip. “The flavor...hmm.” He hummed and then took a swig.

“Lauro.” Vasco warned and reached to grab it but Lauro moved away. 

Lauro held one finger up as he drank a few gulps and then stopped. “Oof, that’s a good burn and the spice! Perfect blend of heat and savory.” He gave the bottle back. Vasco sighed, seeing barely more than half left in it. “You’ve wasted it on your sorrows. That’s a rum for celebrating.”

“I’m aware.” Vasco grumbled. He went to take a sip but Lauro’s disapproving look had him corking it and slipping it back in his coat. 

“That’s better.” 

“I best be off. Got to find a bed for the night. Hopefully the tavern’s got a spare.” Vasco sighed and shouldered his bag. 

“I’m sure the Admiral has a cot open for ya.” Lauro reminded. 

“I’m sure she does, but as I’m feeling quite bitter, I don’t much feel like sharing space with my fellows.” Vasco griped. “At least for now.” 

“See you around, Captain.” Lauro called as he left.

Vasco touched the ship once more and then he was off, leaving the Port District and into New Serene. The streets were laid out logically, more logically than Serene had been. But then again this wasn’t the first time the Congregation was building on the island, just the most recent success. 

He entered the first tavern he came across, but of course they were full up. He spent a few coin on an ale or two and then moved on to the next tavern and the next, until he was crossing d’Orsay square. He had to walk a little carefully as his gait was compromised but he made his way toward the silver district. He maneuvered down some stairs when he heard a voice from above he recognized. He looked up and caught the silhouette of a woman in an ornate dress and a man in armor on the stairs.

“I’ve spoken to Quarter-master Manfred about the merchandise.” 

“And?” 

“It’s as you feared, they’ve not received it.”

“It’s registered in the manifest, he should make an official request.”

“It’s not so simple Greenblood… the...” The man’s voice lowered, too low for Vasco to hear the rest of what he said. But the nickname had him furrowing his brows. Vasco frowned. Was that Kurt? He angled his head up. “The commander would not like that…”

“Do they expect us to bring it to him?” The woman sounded aghast. 

“Course not.” 

“Do they have any idea which storehouse?” 

“Unfortunately no. It’s only happened today, but he thinks if we can find a discreet way and mark the boxes, his men will be able to find it tomorrow.” 

“Mark the boxes? There’s an inscription already, Kurt!” 

“Greenblood, most of the lower rank are illiterate. They need a visual cue.”

“Of course.” There was a long silence and sigh. “Alright, I’ll have to make my excuses from the celebration. Constantin won’t like that.” 

“His excellency rarely likes you leaving him to the vultures.” Kurt snorted. 

“We’ll need a disguise, too.” 

“I’m sure one of the Coin Tavern gals can help with a bit of extra coin.” Kurt added. “You make your excuses and I’ll get those. I’ll meet you back at the manor.” Kurt stated and was quick to descend down the stairs. 

Vasco turned and headed back up the stairs he just managed to climb down. He couldn’t stay upright and had to prop himself on the wall. He leaned forward and watched Kurt’s figure leave the square and down one of the streets, presumably toward the Coin Tavern. 

There was a raucous sound from the Governor’s Palace as he stood there, piecing together the conversation he overheard. There was something off about it and he couldn’t quite place it. How long he stood there, he didn’t know, but enough the sound of the doors opening had him withdrawing into the shadows of the ledge he’d been leaning against provided. 

He eyed the woman climbing down the stairs slowly. The dress she wore elaborate, shapely, and entirely noble. Yet the pleasant way her corset pushed her bosom up, the modest cut of her neckline and her hair done up into a bun. Vasco almost didn’t recognize the woman until he caught sight of the unmistakable mark. 

De Sardet.

He squinted, incensed and emboldened by liquid courage, he followed her as she turned a sharp right and down into the would be golden district. Royalty and upper nobility would be living there once it was completed. As is, it was simply De Sardet. 

He trailed after her until she stopped at a door. She hadn’t looked around her, or checked her perimeter at all. Any ruffian could have happened upon her and taken advantage, taken a knife and demanded coin and body. She was entirely vulnerable.

Her hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked her door but she paused. 

Vasco stood yet in the shadow, watching her. 

She looked around the street, from the scaffolding, piles of crates, and half finished buildings of her future neighbors, she examined the area.

“Who's there?” Her gloved hand clenched tight and he saw the shadows darken around her, her eyes alight with magic. 

She gave herself away too easily. Magic was all well and good but the beauty of it was in the surprise of it’s possession. 

“You, Madame leave yourself entirely too open.” He stepped out of the shadows. He opened his coat to pull his bottle out. 

She stiffened and then relaxed recognizing him. “Saints.” She pressed a hand to her chest, mouth open. “And just what are you doing here, skulking about my residence at night?” Clara glared at him.

“Have you not heard?” He asked and didn’t wait for her reply. “I’ve been skullied.” Vasco took a long swig of rum as he admitted this. The burn was no match to the burn of admitting his new status. 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Clara asked with crossed arms. 

Her cluelessness about their customs and vernacular pissed him off. “My admiral  **laid me off** .” He clarified and took another swig, at least until he caught the dawning on her face. A flash of a satisfied smile that she wrestled under her control with a look that said, ‘I told you so.’ He ground his teeth.

“Well,” Clara smoothed her dress down and gave him a pleasant smile. A nobleman’s smile. “I don’t see why you’re complaining to me about this. My cousin was nonetheless delighted with your services. I hope there was no... **misunderstanding** .”

“None, I'm sure of it.” He gave her a nasty grin and then smiled. “But she is still my superior and gave me a new position.” He informed slowly, watching her uninterested expression before adding, “She ordered me to accompany you, as a travel companion.”

“What?” Clara let her shock and horror display just enough for Vasco to enjoy taunting her. 

“Oh don't take offense, Madame.” 

“Whatever for would I need you to accompany me?!” 

“To give you  **any ** assistance you might need." He grinned wicked. 

“Su-surely this request doesn't please you, Captain.” Clara gaped. 

“Right you are. It's never pleasant for a Captain to abandon his ship.” He informed. “Yet here I am at your service.” And with another swig of his rum he grinned toothy and cruel at her. “For a while.” 

“You cannot be serious.” 

“As serious as our marriage.” Vasco snorted out. 

The silence stretched between them. Vasco smirked. Ah yes, he got to deliver that news. 

“Repeat that again, Captain?” 

“Oh yes...right.” Vasco took another swig but his bottle was empty. Huh he’d downed a whole bottle of rum. When had that happened? Probably in between tavern visits. “Turns out, we’d signed the ships logs.”

Horrified, Clara’s mouth popped open and closed. 

“WHAT?!” Horror, anger, and outrage flashed across her expression in rapid succession. He savored every second of it. She was not in control of the situation and her pretty mouth could not talk her way out of this so easily. Oh yes, he enjoyed this very much. He tried to drink to her sour mood, and found his bottle empty. Right, he knew that already. 

Her gaze flitted around suspicious before she stepped to him. He started when she grew near. He reached for his sword but the drink in him slowed him down. 

“Get inside.” She seethed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big special thank you to LonelyAgain for some sailor help.
> 
> The poem Vasco recites to the ship is "A Sailor's Song" by Paul Dunbar. its only part of it, and it cuts off on purpose.


End file.
